The Loudest Locomotive Chase
by vincentberkan
Summary: In 1862, the Civil War had only been roaring for a year, Union General Huggins assigns agent Agnes Johnson and 23 others to destroy the Western & Atlantic Railroad in order to prevent the Confederates from fighting back. Will Agnes and her crew succeed or will they be lynched? Based on the Great Locomotive Chase with Loud House characters portraying the people involved in the chase
1. Cast and Locomotives

This is the true story of the Great Locomotive Chase of 1862 with the Loud House characters Participating as the people involved in the raid.

The Cast Follows:

 **UNION FORCES**

Agnes Johnson in the role of James J. Andrews

Principle Wilbur Huggins in the role of Union General Mitchell

Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr., Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Clyde, Liam, Rusty, Zach, Bobby, Nikki, Casey, Sammer, Girl Jordan, Christina, Rocky, Mollie, and Sam as the Union Raiders.

 **CONFEDERATE FORCES**

Chandler as William A. Fuller, conductor of the W&ARR's _General_

Flip as Anthony Murphy, Locomotive Superintendent of the W&ARR

The Bratty Kid in the role of Jeff Cain, engineer of the W&ARR's _General_

Stan Stanko as Pete Bracken, engineer of the W&ARR's _Texas_

Steak Stanko as Henry Haney, fireman of the W&ARR's _Texas_

Mr. Grouse as W&A engineer

Tetherby as Confederate General Beauregard

Lane Loud as Ed Henderson, telegraph operator of Dalton, Georgia.

 **LOCOMOTIVES INVOLVED IN THE CHASE**

Western & Atlantic Railroad Company 4-4-0 American #9 "Yonah", built by Rogers, Ketchum & Grosvenor Locomotive Manufacturing Company of Paterson, New Jersey in 1848.

Western & Atlantic Railroad Company 4-4-0 American #39 " _General_ ", built by Rogers, Ketchum & Grosvenor Locomotive Manufacturing Company of Paterson, New Jersey in December 1855.

Western & Atlantic Railroad Company 4-4-0 American #49 " _Texas_ ", built by Danforth Cooke & Company of Paterson, New Jersey in October 1856.

Rome Railroad Company 4-4-0 American #? "William R. Smith", built by the Norris Locomotive Works of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania in the 1850s.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting General Huggins

**APRIL 1862**

It had only been a year since the Confederate Army had attacked Fort Sumpter in Charleston, South Carolina and the war between the states began. So far both sides had their share of losses and triumphs but the war was still thundering on. One of the weapons advantages of the Civil War as the Railroads. With this new technology, both sides of the war could transport troops, supplies, weapons, and munitions to the battlefields.

The Railroads that served the Union, like the Pennsylvania Railroad, the Baltimore & Ohio Railroad, and others joined together to create a big system called the United States Military Railroad and the presidents of the lines became Union Officers. The Railroads in the south like the Western & Atlantic, the Memphis & Charleston, the Orange & Alexandra, the Atlanta & West Point, and others however remained independent, but their leader did become Confederate Officers.

Both sides of the war went to many length to destroy and/or capture railroad tracks, locomotives, and freight cars for their own use and to prevent the other sides from using them. To use the Great Train Raid of 1861 as an example, the Confederates captured about 10 locomotives several pieces of rolling stock. This explains that railroads played a vital role in the U.S. Civil War.

It was in April 1862 and Union General Wilbur Huggins called secret agent Agnes Johnson to his headquarters in Nashville, Tennessee, saying that he had come up with a plan to sabotage the confederate forces south of Chattanooga, Tennessee.. To which, she obliged.

* * *

Agnes Johnson and her right hand man, Corporal Lincoln Loud walked into the office of General Huggins. "Good afternoon General", she said. "Ah Agnes, Lincoln too. Please come in and take a seat.", said General Huggins. Agnes and Lincoln walked inside the general's office and sat down in front of General Huggins' desk. "Now I'm planning something big and I need you Agnes to fulfill it". "Sure, what is it?" General Huggins got up from his desk and showed them a map of the southeastern United States. "Okay, here is the current battlefield, Agnes. We're trying to inflitrate the Confederates at Chattanooga where General Tetherby and his men are located".

He then pointed to a railroad line. "This here is the Confederates East to West railroad line. Running from Alexandria, Virginia to Memphis, Tennessee. And Chattanooga is in the middle and here we are in Nashville." "Go on", said Agnes. "Now if I were to capture Huntsville and capture all of the locomotives and rolling stock of the Memphis & Charleston Railroad, then the only supply line the Confederates will have in this area would be from Atlanta, Georgia to Alexandria via the East Tennessee & Georgia, Western & Atlantic, and East Tennessee & Virginia Railroad Companies."

"So what you are saying General, is that if we cut that supply line, then there's a chance we might capture Chattanooga and force Tetherby and his men out?", asked Lincoln. General Huggins smiled. "I see your right hand man is quick as a flint", he said. "He is", said Agnes, "I should know, I trained him myself". "You always were the feistiest of 'em, Agnes", said the General as he continued, "Agnes, if we destroy the Western & Atlantic Railroad, which runs from Atlanta to Chattanooga, we could shorten the war by half, maybe even end it". "I like those odds", said Agnes smiling. "I want you to start now", said the general, "I'm planning to invade Huntsville very soon". "Yes sir", said Agnes, "Just let me gather up a team". "Will do", said General Huggins as Agnes and Lincoln left the office.

* * *

Agnes and Lincoln wasted no time in looking for the right people to participate in the mission. The List follows:

 **\- Corporal Clyde McBride:** Member of Lincoln's platoon. A former slave who escaped to enlist in the Union Army in order to fight for his freedom and the best friend of Corporal Lincoln Loud.

 **\- Private 1st class Rusty Spokes:** Member of Lincoln's platoon.

 **\- Private Zach Gurdle:** Member of Lincoln's platoon.

 **\- Private Liam Huckle:** Member of Lincoln's platoon and a former Confederate Solider and Union Symphatizer.

 **\- Sergeant 1st class Roberto Santiago Jr.:** Ringleader of Lincoln's platoon.

 **\- Private Casey Wilson:** Member of Lincoln's platoon and also a former slave to escaped with Clyde to fight for his freedom.

 **\- Private 2nd class Sameer Jones:** Member of Lincoln's platoon.

 **\- Agent Ronalda "Ronnie" Anne Santiago:** Roberto's younger sister and secret agent.

 **\- Agent Lori Loud:** Lincoln's 1st oldest sister and secret agent.

 **\- Agent Leni Loud:** Lincoln's 2nd oldest sister and secret agent.

 **\- Agent Luna Loud:** Lincoln's 3rd oldest sister and secret agent.

 **\- Agent Luan Loud:** Lincoln's 4th oldest sister and secret agent.

 **\- Agent Lynn Loud Jr.:** Lincoln's 5th oldest sister and secret agent.

 **\- Agent Lucy Loud:** Lincoln's 1st little sister and secret agent.

 **\- Agent Lana Loud:** Lincoln's 2nd little sister, Lola's twin and secret agent. She saw service as a firegirl on the Pennsylvania Railroad Company and has experience driving trains.

 **\- Agent Lola Loud:** Lincoln's 3rd little sister, Lana's twin and secret agent.

 **\- Agent Lisa Loud:** Lincoln's 4th little sister and secret agent.

 **\- Agent Nikki Rhodes:** Secret Agent.

 **\- Agent Jordana "Girl Jordan" Meyer:** Secret Agent.

 **\- Agent Sam Sharp:** Luna's best friend and secret agent.

 **\- Agent Christina Phillips:** Secret Agent.

 **\- Agent Mollie Sawyer:** Secret Agent.

All of these soldiers and agents met up with Lincoln and Agnes in a barn outside of Nashville. Agnes raised her hand and got everyone's attention. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for coming. Now listen, what I'm about to tell you should not leave your mouths. General Huggins has assigned a mission to us". Liam raised his hand. "Uh ma'am, what is the mission". "She's about to tell us dummy", said Girl Jordan. "Alright, as you are aware. Confederate General Tetherby and his men are currently stationed at Chattanooga, Tennessee. General Huggins is planning to capture Huntsville and cut the Confederate Supply line, leaving the only other supply line left for Beauregard to control, the Western & Atlantic Railroad which runs from Atlanta to Chattanooga".

"So what does this have to do with us?" asked Lynn Jr. "Our mission is to hijack a train and destroy the track and bridges behind us, we will also cut the telegraph wires. If we are to succeed, General Tetherby would have no choice but to withdraw his troops from Chattanooga and Huggins and his men can move in." "That's sounds easy enough", said Lori. "But how are we going to get on the train?" asked Leni. "According to my spies, there is no telegraph office in Big Shanty, Georgia, one of the W&A's stops." "But I heard there's a Confederate camp there with about 3,000 soldiers", said Casey. "It's a risk we have to take", said Lincoln, "If we are successful, we might shorten the war or end it". "But what if we aren't?", asked Leni.

"Then we will end up lynched", said Agnes. The volunteers gulped. "But not to worry, I'm certain this plan will not fail", Agnes continued, "Do you have your pistols?" All of the volunteers opened their coats to reveal that each one was carrying a cap and ball 6 shot revolver from a variety of Colt model 1851 Navys, Colt Model 1860 Army's, Remington model 1858s, and Colt Dragoons. Liam was carrying a 9-shot LeMat revolver. "That's good", said Agnes, "Keep them hidden, you may never know when you're going to need them".

"Alright guys, we will seperate and meet up in Chattanooga. Then we'll take a train to Marietta where we'll spend the night and then take the 6:00 local train to Big Shanty", said Agnes. "Why do we have to hijack the train at Marietta? Why not Chattanooga?" asked Leni. "Leni, the whole point to destroy the track from Atlanta to Chattanooga. Marietta is the best place since it has no telegraph office. When the train arrives at Marietta, the engine crew and the passengers will go inside the station cafe for breakfast. That's when we'll spring our plan into action", said Lincoln, "You guys start heading for Atlanta tomorrow. Dismissed". With that, all of the volunteers left the barn to prepare for their big mission.


	3. Chapter 2: Putting the plan into action

**April 12th, 1862, Marietta, Georgia**

The spies managed to get across the Tennessee River and get onto the Friday train heading south. So far they've been lucky and no Johnny Rebs discovered them, thanks to them wearing civilian clothes. They later spent the night at the railroad hotel in Marietta, Georgia. After having an eariler breakfast, they managed to reach the train station and board the 6:00 local. They all paid their fares with Confederate money and pretty soon the train started.

The consist of the train was the Locomotive called the " _General_ ", 3 boxcars, 1 baggage car, and finally 2 passenger cars at the end. As the train passed the scenery, Agnes began thinking about the mission and about what they would do if they were caught. If they were caught, she and all of the members of the raid would be hanged as spies. But she also thought the success of the mission, if everything went to plan, the Confederates' supply lines would be dried up thus causing them to loose the war. Then her thoughts popped as the Conductor came to collect their tickets.

Chandler had been working on the Western & Atlantic Railroad Company as a conductor for about 10 years now. With the Civil War roaring on, he had to be on his guard to make sure he didn't get into any trouble. As he entered the passenger car with his ticket puncher, he was amazed that there were so many people aboard his train. But then again, most of them were women. "Possibly off to see their loved ones before they head to battle", he thought to himself as he pulled out his ticket puncher. "Alright everyone, tickets please".

One by one, Chandler went to every passenger and they gave him their ticket for him to punch. He even punched Agnes' ticket. "Thank you very much ma'am", he said. "You're welcome". "Off to see your husband?" "Indeed". "Well I wish the luck yo ya". "Thank you". Then the engine blew 3 blasts of it's whistle. _"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! HOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!"_ Chandler turned to the passengers. "Station stop, Big Shanty, 20 minutes for breakfast. 25 cents." Chandler then back to work.

* * *

The train arrived at Big Shanty and applied the brakes. The passengers left the passenger cars and Chandler met up with the engine crew, Engineer Eugene and Flip, who was the superintendent of locomotives on the Western & Atlantic Railroad. "You boys worked up an appitite?" asked Chandler. "Ol' Flip here did, he brought her in", said engineer Eugene. "Right, now lets go sink our teeth into some biscuits and gravy", said Flip.

Inside the passenger cars, Agnes watched Chandler, Flip, and Eugene walk into the station building. Once they were out of sight, she turned to the volunteer raiders. "Alright guys, it's time to put our plan into action". She and the raiders got up and headed onto the other side of the train, the side with the Confederate camp. She led them out of the passenger cars and pointed to the Link and pin coupling between the baggage car and the last boxcar. "Uncouple us here Casey", she quietly said. Casey pulled out the pin, thus uncoupling the baggage and passenger cars from the rest of the train. "Okay, Liam, Lincoln, Lana, follow me into the engine cab. The rest of you get into the boxcar".

Liam, Lincoln, and Lana followed Agnes to the engine while the others climbed into the boxcar. Agnes and her minions then climbed into the cab of the " _General_ ". Lana sat down in the seat on the right side of the cab which was the engineer's side. Liam sat in the left seat which was the Fireman's side. Lincoln sat down on the wood pile in the tender. Agnes stood. "Alright Lana, let her roll!" "Yes ma'am!" With that Lana pulled the throttle and, wheels spinning for a bit, the "General" pulled out of the station with only 3 boxcars (the last one carrying the rest of the raiders) out of Big Shanty Station.

Chandler and the engine crew had just finished their breakfast and were about to go maintain the engine when a loud hissing noise outside, followed a faint chuffing noise. " _Hisssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Whommphhh...Whomphhhhhh...whomph...whomph...whomph-whomph-whomph_ ". Both he, Flip, and Eugene looked outside to see the "General" and 3 boxcars pulling out of the station. "HEY! OUR ENGINE IS RUNNING OFF WITHOUT US!" shouted Flip. Quick as a whip, all 3 railroaders ran out of the station building. Chandler ran up to a confederate soldier. "Did you see anyone?" "No I think they may be deserters". "They won't go too far", Chandler said as he turned to Eugene and Flip, "Come on boys, we've got a train to catch". He then began running up the track with Flip and Eugene to chase after their runaway locomotive.

* * *

Back on the train, the raiders in the boxcar cheered. "Heh-heh! We did it guys!" said Clyde, "Pull the wool off over their eyes!". "They got Railroaded!", said Luan, "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Get it?" "Yes Luan, we get it", said Lori. "Alright, now that that's out of the way", said Bobby, "Now onto the next part of the mission, destroying the track, bridges and telegraph wires behind us". "Indeed", said Lynn Jr, "The Union depending on us to cut Tetherby's supply line. Sure wish we brought explosives with us". "And end up getting heard and captured by the Johnny Rebs, not a chance", said Lisa, "May I remind you that we almost got caught back at the station which was adjacent to a enemy camp of 3,000 soldiers". "Eh, I guess you're right", said Lynn Jr.


	4. Chapter 3: Destruction Begins

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, they've managed to steal the General, now here comes the hard part. Destroying track, bridges, and telegraph wires. But they'll have to be fast and careful. Not only they will have to watch out for other trains on the line, but Chandler, Flip, and the Bratty Kid are on their trail!**

The train continued up the up towards Chattanooga. But a mile outside of Moon Station the train began to slow down. The raiders inside the last boxcar were confused and quickly grabbed their revolvers. "Someone should look outside the boxcar and see what's going on", whispered Lynn Jr. Everyone then went silent as a church mouse on a sunday morning until... "...Dibs not it"! everyone whispered as they quickly touched their noses. But Luan touched her ear. "Dang it".

Slowly and carefully, Luan slid the boxcar door open with her left hand while her right hand was firmly gripped on her Colt model 1851 Navy revolver. She poked her head out and looked. She could see Agnes leaning out of the locomotive's cab talking to a track gang. She turned back towards her fellow spies. "Track repairmen, Agnes is talking to them", she said as she looked back again. "What're they doing?" asked Luna. Luan watched as the track gangers gave Agnes some jacks, sludge hammers, crowbars, and a set of Aldon Railroad rail thighs. "We're borrowing some of their tools", said Luan as she closed the boxcar door again. At that moment the train went back to chuffing up the line again.

* * *

A little while later, the train stopped again. "Now what?" asked Mollie. "Grab a hold of your pistols to be on the safe side", said Lori. As they waited, they heard a knock on the boxcar door. "It's me, Liam", a voice said from the outside of the car, "Mrs. Johnson says it's time to pull up some track". Clyde slid open the boxcar door and there was Liam standing next to Agnes, holding some track tools. "Okay guys, let's get to destruction", she said. The raiders climbed down from the boxcar and grabbing a tool, began to pull up some spikes and they used the Aldon rail thighs and some crowbars to lift the rail. Agnes turned to Clyde and Lincoln. "Go get the hack saw", she said, "we're going to cut the telegraph wires".

Clyde and Lincoln came back with the hack saw. Lincoln helped Clyde up, who then climbed up the pole and brought down the telegraph wire. "Okay, let's cut it", said Agnes. After a few thrusts, Clyde and Lincoln cut the wire. Agnes turned to the other raiders who managed to lift the rail. "Put the rail in the boxcar next to the tender", she said. The raiders lifted the rail and carried it towards the first boxcar. After they put the rail in the boxcar. They climbed back into the last car, except for Bobby. "Bobby, I need you to ride on top to keep a lookout", said Agnes, "The crew might still be pursuing us". "Yes ma'am", he said. Bobby climbed up to the top of the boxcar.

Agnes looked at the damage. "Okay that's the first bit of track damaged, now all we got to do is to get through traffic". "Traffic?" asked Lincoln. "I managed to get a copy of the Western & Atlantic Railroad's timetables before we left Marietta", said Agnes, "When we arrive at Kingston, we'll have to wait in the siding to let a freight train pass, then after that, we'll have clear track all the way to Chattanooga". "But won't people get suspicious?" asked Liam. "Don't worry, I have it all under control. We'll pose ourselves as Confederate agents delivering supplies and ammunition to General Tetherby". "This is a danagerous plan we're manuvoring". "Don't worry Lincoln, we just need to keep our cool and we'll be back on Union territory before you can saw "Buzzards on a buzz saw"", said Agnes as she, Liam, and Lincoln went back to the engine.

* * *

Chandler, Flip, and Eugene ran and ran for what seemed to be an extremely long time. Then they came upon the track gang that the raiders had passed a while ago. The leader of the track gang, Loki, was confused. "Chandler? What's goin' on?" "Did...didja get a look...at 'em?" "At who?" "The...posse that stole my train?" "STOLE IT?!" Chandler now got his breath back. "Yeah, they stole it while we were having breakfast in the Station Cafe at Marietta. Did they stop here?" "Yeah they did", said Luke. "What for?", asked Chandler.

"A redheaded woman who was in the engine cab stepped down and asked if she and her crew could borrow some tools", said Luke. "A redheaded woman?" Chandler asked suspiciously. "Yeah, she said she worked for General Tetherby". Then at that moment, Flip and Eugene caught up. "I need...I need to rest", he said, "I'm gettin' too old for this". Chandler then had an idea. "We need to borrow your push car", he said. "Why yes indeed Chandler", said Loki as he turned to his men, "Host it up guys".

The track gang lifted their 4 wheeled push car onto the tracks. Chandler, Flip, and Eugene climbed on it and, using a long pole to push the car, began to roll down the track towards the train theives.


	5. Chapter 4: A Change of Plan

**Author's Note: Sorry if I took too long guys. I've been very busy.**

At Etowah, Georgia, the " _General_ " and its train loaded with the raiders was approaching the station. Lincoln, who was driving the locomotive, leaned out of the cab window and saw something. "Hey Agnes, take a look at this", he said. Agnes walked over and leaned her head out of the window. Up ahead, was a small railroad station and there was a small locomotive in a siding. Also present was a small group of Confederate Soldiers. "There's an ironworks near here", Agnes said, "that must be the yard engine". "What's the engine's name?" asked Liam. "From what I can see, it's the " _Yonah_ ". "Are we gonna stop and destroy her?", asked Liam.

"I'm afraid we don't time", said Agnes, "Ring the bell so we won't look suspicious". Liam nodded as his hand grabbed the bell cord. He pulled it and the bell started ringing.

 _"Ding-dooooong!" "Ding-dooooong!"_

* * *

The raiders, who were in the last boxcar heard the locomotive's bell ringing. "We're slowing down", said Clyde. "Better get ready", said Ronnie Anne and she and the other raiders quickly pulled out their revolvers preparing for a bloody gunfight...which didn't come. The train didn't stop at the station. The Confederate soldiers kindly waved to Agnes as the train passed. Rusty was confused. "There's a locomotive there and we rolled past it", he said, "I thought we were wreckin' this railroad". "Just give Agnes a chance", said Casey. The raiders then put their revolvers back in their holsters.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chandler, Flip, and Eugene arrived at Allatoona Station. The second they stopped their push-car, Chandler immediately run onto the station platform and found Leix the stationmaster there. "Leix! Can ya send a message to Kingston?" "No, I'm afraid the telegraph line's gone dead", Leix said. Chandler looked up and down the track. "They're cutting the wires between stations!", he said. "Who is?" asked Leix. "The Yankees who stole my train!" said Chandler.

Chandler then hopped back onto the push car and began pushing it. Flip got Liex's attention. "Hey Leix!" he said as he pointed south, "They picked a rail two miles south down the track! Put a flagman down there to stop any trains from Atlanta!" Flip then hopped back onto the push car. "We've got to get to Etowah", Chandler said. "What for?" asked Eugene. "If we can commander the _Yonah_ from the ironworks there, we can use it to pursue them yankees instead of this little pile of firewood", Chandler explained.

* * *

Meanwhile, the _General_ arrived at Kingston, Georgia. "Alright guys, we'll reverse into the siding and wait for that freight train to pass", Agnes said. "There's another engine in the sidetrack", said Liam. "It's the Rome Railroad interchange, waiting for passengers from Atlanta", said Agnes as she turned to Lincoln, "Go past the switch and reverse her into the siding in front of her". "Couldn't we make it to Adairsville?" asked Lincoln. "No, we'll run right into that southbound freight train. We've got to wait", said Agnes. "Fair enough", said Liam. The _General_ past through the station and after the last boxcar past the switch, the switchman switched the tracks and the train reversed into the siding where the Rome Railroad's locomotive, the " _William R. Smith_ " was waiting.

Agnes turned to Lincoln and Liam. "You boys oil up the engine, try to avoid eye contact", whispered Agnes. "Yes ma'am", said Liam. As soon as the locomotive cleared the switch, Lincoln closed the throttle and applied the engine brakes. Then he and Liam hopped down from the cab with oil cans and tools and began to maintain the locomotive's joints. The stationmaster, the switchman, and another train crew, walked over to Agnes. "Good mornin' ma'am", said the stationmaster. "And who might I be addressing?" asked Agnes. "Loni, I'm the stationmaster here", said the stationmaster. "Luke, I'm the switchman", said the switchman.

"Leif and Lars", said the train crew, "Engineer and fireman for the Rome Railroad's _William R. Smith_ , that's our engine behind y'all". "Isn't this Chandler's engine?" "It is, but we had to commander it for the Confederate army", said Agnes, "I'm ordered to run supplies to General Tetherby". "Then where's Chandler and his crew?", asked Loni. "They were ordered to run another train last we saw of them", said Agnes. The switchman looked over at the boxcars. "Whacha got in them their boxcars?" "Enough gunpowder to blow General Grant to Kingdom Come", said Agnes.

In the last boxcar, the raiders were looking through the crack in the car. "One of them was pointing to us", said Lola. "They're looking suspicious", said Lana.

A little bit later, the southbound freight train arrived. Agnes, Lincoln, and Liam went back to the cab of the _General_. "Alright fellas, here we go", said Agnes. But then the freight train stopped with the last cars blocking the switch. Agnes was confused and walked over to the engine of the freight train, the stationmaster followed as well. "Excuse me sir", said Agnes. "Ah call me Buddy Grouse", said the engineer of the southbound freight train, "What can I do ya for?" "I'm running supplies to General Tetherby, can you pull down and clear the track?" "I'm sorry missy, but ya can't my train off, not yet, there's another freight behind me", said Mr. Grouse.

"You mean Stan Stankco's express freight?" asked Loni. "No I mean one that ain't scheduled", said Mr. Grouse. "What? That can't be right", said Loni. "Well it can't be, but it is", said Mr. Grouse, "Haven't you heard the news? A Yankee General by th' name of Huggins came down n' captured Huntsville yesterday!" "What?" "Darn tootin'! He took every train on the Memphis & Charleston Railroad. We're haulin' bacon outta Chattanooga before the Yankees get there. If you try to get to get to Tetherby right now, you'll doggone run right smack dap into his path".

Agnes pondered for a second before breaking the silence. "Do you think Huggins will try to take Chattanooga?" "I reckon he'll try", said Mr. Grouse. "Then that means Tetherby will need that supplies more than ever", Agnes said as she pointed southward, "Can you pull your train down so that the other freight train can clear?" Mr. Grouse nodded as he pulled the throttle of his engine and moved his train down the track.

Agnes told Lincoln and Liam what was happening and ordered Lincoln to secretly send the message to the other raiders. Lincoln grabbed the wrench and headed to the last boxcar. He kneeled down towards one of the car's bogie trucks, looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching and he tapped the bottom of the boxcar with the wrench to get the raider attention. Inside the raiders heard the knocking and carefully kneeled over. "It's me, Lincoln". "Linky, what's going on?" asked Leni. "There's been a slight change of plan", Lincoln said as he began to tighten the bolts on the bogie truck. "What's going on?" asked Lynn. "Huggins got through yesterday and captured Huntsville, the confedereate army is sending extra freight trains south and they're clogging up the line".

"Aw nuts", said Lynn, "I wanted to beat up some redneck butt". "Shut up and listen", said Lincoln, "Okay, Agnes has a plan in case if we're discovered. When you hear the signal, get ready to jump out and head for the hills". "What's the signal?", asked Sam. "A pistol shot, if the stationmaster tries to send a message up the line, we'll have to shoot him", said Lincoln. "Got it", said Lynn. With that, Lincoln got up and headed back to the engine.


End file.
